The Bound Dragon
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Another yaoi and unlike the first one this is a major smut and BDSM story dont like dont read. Its a Gratsu and has taken forever to get the parts I got written at this point. I dont own fairy tail at all. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

While gray was sitting at the bar of the fairy tail guild he looked at the time. And realized something was very wrong. I was way too quiet something was definitely missing.

"Mira where is natsu?! We typically have fought by now!" Gray told the bartender.

"Oh I don't know where he is he never came in this morning. Although he has been acting weird all week. But I wanted worry if I was you he's typically like this around this time of year. I would have thought you would have noticed by now." She said shrugging it off.

"What do you mean this time of year?" Gray asked. Gray was surprised at this new information of his rival and secret crush.

"Well very year ever since natsu came to fairy tail on the third week of winter he starts acting weird then doesn't show up for three days and come back normal again. No one knows why and when we ask him he acts like he didn't hear us so we all just stopped asking a few years back." Mira explained.

"Why have I never noticed this?" Gray asked no one particular. Tryin to act like it was no big deal.

"Cause you're always on a mission." Mira told him and walked away.

Happy then flew in and landed next to gray thinking flame brain was coming in to he turned and looked for the pinkette but couldn't find him.

"Happy where's natsu?" Gray asked him.

"Natsu is emotionally during this week I never stay with him cause he's scary." Happy said.

"Natsu has feelings?" Gray asked. He had always thought natsu had three settings: hunger, fight, and sleep.

"Yeah I dont even know why never have. Oh I smell fish see ya latter gray!" Happy said following his nose to the fish and waved bye to the ice Mage.

What the hell is up with natsu? Gray thought to himself. He decided to go check it out for himself so he got up and walked through the snow to the dragon slayers home.

When he got there he found a tent outside of Natsu's house and went inside to see freed sitting there reading a book.

"What's going on freed?" Gray asked the runes Mage who jumped a little and seeming like he didn't expect anyone to come up here.

"Oh gray you startled me. And how the hell did you get up here?" Freed asked putting the book down any getting in grays face.

"I walked. The path to here was blocked but I knew a shortcut that natsu once showed me cause. He told me to use it only if it was an emergency." Gray explained like it was no big deal.

"Natsu showed you the shortcut?" Freed asked stunned. "Ok well than I will be right back and if you move from this tent before I get back I will kill you without hesitation. Understand?" He said with a death glare at gray.

Gray nodded his head. And freed walked out of the tent and put on his rune armor. Gray saw his shadow go through some runes that seemed to be covering Natsu's house like a dome.

Why the hell would freed be here and have runes set up around Natsu's house? Gray wondered. He sat down and waited a good ten minutes until freed came back.

"Ok you can go in under three rules though. One you can't tell anyone not even happy what happens in there. Two at the first sign of trouble get to the fire place, there will be a fire lit but natsu won't go near it so you will be safe. Three you can't leave for three days."

Gray was about to ask questions but he was thrown in the runes before he could do anything. He turned and shouted at freed but freed put three fingers up and walked away. Damn freed made it sound proof. Oh well might as well go find out what was happening since he was stuck for three days.

He walked to the door to find a note in the masters hand writing:

_Enter at your own safety. Fire place is safe. Watch out for a tail, wings, claws, and horns. You have three days, welcome to the dragons cave._

_Master_

_P.S gray remember everything you may be able to save him._

That last bit though gray off a bit well the whole thing did but the fact that the master knew to put that last sentence was scary.

He opened the door and walked in.

"Natsu! What the hells going on?!" Gray shouted through the dark house. He heard the rustling of wings and saw something fall from the rafters. When he walked towards it he heard Natsu's voice, " Stop hold on gimme a sec."

Gray stopped and listened there where pain filled grunts and then gray saw a pink blur and natsu was giving gray a huge hug. Gray was about to run the lit fireplace because Natsu does not give hugs to gray. When he heard a sniffing sound and looked down.

To grays surprise natsu was crying but was also smiling into grays bare chest. When had he lost his shirt?

"Hey what's wrong? I'll leave if you won't." Gray said. Blushing at the motion in his pants luckily natsu never noticed

"Nooo! Stay! You can't leave!" Natsu shouted hugging so tight gray had the wind knocked out of him for a second and cod barely breath.

"Umm... Natsu... Can't breath!" Gray tried to tell natsu who heard him and released a little to let him breathe properly again.

"Sorry I just don't want you to leave. Freed is mean and only comes in to drop off food and water. And the master never stays longer than an hour the first day. I am lonely thats why I showed you the short cut." Natsu backed up and went to sit on the couch. It was then that gray realised he was warring only that weird shorts shirt thing and his scarf.

When natsu turned to walk to the couch gray saw scars on his back where his shoulder blade meet his spine.

"Although I didn't know you only come after years of knowing about it." He looked said but brightened up when he said "but you're here now and that's all that matters now!"

"Natsu what's going on?" Gray asked him sitting in a chair across from where natsu was sitting.

"Well right to the point like always aren't ya?" Natsu chuckled bringing his knees to his chest and putting his chin on one of them.

"It's why I came. Never noticed you were like this since I was apparently on a mission during the week." Gray sad with his best poker face on. But on the inside he was freaking out.

"Well around this time every year fire dragons become well more beastly than the other dragons. Igneel would leave me for a week every year during this time. He would come back and explains he didn't want to hurt me so he left and she I asked what was happening he said he would explain on my ninth sun rotation. Or birthday as you guys call it." Natsu paused and covered his face a little more with his scarf. "When my nigh birthday came around he said it was a time den fire dragons get more aggressive and act out their deepest desires. His where to protect me and food and...and mating." Natsu blushed a little at that.

He looked At gray. Gray a little stunned at this. "What does that have to do with you though?" Gray asked a little intrigued now.

"Well since I am a fairs dragon slayer it happens to me as well. But since I am not a dragon I grow wings, a tail, claws, and horns. I also will act on my inns desires but not to the extreme igneel would." Natsu said feeling his wings starting to come back but keep the at bay until he explained everything to gray.

"Oh yeah you pose a huge threat. You're going to sleep longer. And you're going to wipe out all the food in the city and you're going to pick more fights with me and gajeel. Oh wait that's what you do already." Gray said which made natsu laugh a little.

"If only it was that simple." He said.

"What do you mean? Of course it's that simple!" Gray said almost shouting at natsu.

"No it's not! Yeah I won't to eat more and I dr finely would sleep more. And trust me at this time of year you, gajeel, laxus, and even Erza could fight me at the same time and you guys would loss." He paused and watched grey's face carefully then continued, "I also won't to mate."

Grays face went white but before he could say anything natsu let out a scream of pain and grabbed his head. Falling onto the keep screaming in pain as two horns grew out of his hair. Then gray saw a set of wings growing out of the scars on his back along with a tail growing from his back side. Gray could also see natsu's nails grow even longer than usual.

Gray rushed over to natsu. Not knowing what the hell to do so he stroked natsu's pink hair around the new horns and said soothing words. "It's ok natsu. I am here. I won't leave you until this over with."

Natsu's screaming stopped and he just panted with the transformation being over he had to rest a little.

"Gray I am going to sleep a little. Please stay." Natsu said but befor gray could say anything he heard natsu softly snoring.

"Idiot you can't sleep on the floor." Gray said and picked natsu up and carried him bridal style. Trying not to hurt the wings and tail gray laid him on his bed side ways so he wasn't directly lying on his tail or wings. Gray was about to leave when natsu pulled him into a hug. Gray saw he did it in his sleep so he didn't move. That's when He felt it.

There was something hard pushing on grays thigh. When he looked down he saw that natsu had a huge boner. Gray gulped and though natsu was not joking about mating was he?

Natsu moved one of his wings around them like a blanket and gray saw a round silver object at the very end of the wing and another one at the joint of the wing.

When he looked closer at it he figured out that is was a metal ring that had literally be put there and the wing had grown around it. When natsu moved his tail around gray holding him closer. Gray saw another metal ring that had also be placed there and the tail just grew around it.

Gray touched the tail ring and natsu screamed in pain. His eyes shot open and untangled himself from gray and jumped up to a wooden support beam licking where the tail ring was.

"What the hell gray?! That freaking hurt! Don't touch them!" Natsu shouted at gray. Gray could now see that both wings had rings and very ends of his horns.

"How long you have them?" Gray asked.

"Five years." Natsu said coming down and sat on the bed next to gray still licking his tail ring.

"How you get them?" Gray asked stunned at the fact he had them five and they still hurt like hell.

"I told you freed was mean." Natsu said looking away.

"WHAT?! Feed did that to you? Why?" Gray asked.

"When he put them in he said I couldn't tell anyone about em or else things would get worse than they are. He said he was putting them in to control me better in are...'fun times'. He had called them. For the record though they aren't any fun unless you are freed." Natsu said remembering the time freed first put them in and then raped him.

"What is fun time natsu?" Gray shook natsu's shoulders.

"He would tie the rings to rafters and things so I could move my wings or tail or eve my head because of the one in my horns. He tied my hands to. I would be facing downwards not touching the ground. Then he would use his runes and put them on my...my cock so couldn't cum. And then he would have his fun." Natsu said almost bursting into tears.

Gray was stunned at this news. He had always wondered why natsu stayed away from freed when ever he could. He had wondered why when they were close natsu's eyes always went wide with fear. Now it all made sense.

"It's ok natsu I am here now not that green haired freak." Gray brought natsu to his chest wrapping his arms around natsu and under the wings when gently brushing the base of natsu's tail. Gray heard a moan from natsu. Gray felt natsu get hard.

"Gray do it again." Natsu asked.

"No." Gray said and the dragon slayer looked up at him pleading with his eyes.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Cause it ain't right i need to know who you want to mate with." Gray said getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it.

Natsu stares at the door hearing gray piss made him harder than he was. Than he got an idea. Natsu flew to the rafters above the bed and grabbed the things he wanted gray to use on him not freed.

Gray left the bathroom to find natsu on the bed tail up and wagging. His wigs were tightly pressed against his spine. He had a black leather collar around his neck and was holding a matching leash in his fangs. There was a black bag with stuff in it on the floor next to the bed. When gray approaches natsu he saw a dog tag on the collar that said _"if found return to gray fullbuster"_

Natsu laid down but kept wagging his tail like a dog.

"Well I see you wanted me as your mate. So whats the game?" He asked.

"No game just your the master and I am the dragon who obeys his master. What freed tied me up I liked it but didn't enjoy it cause it wasnt you. I waited for you to come here. So I bought some things to make this fun." Natsu said. Still lying in a submission poss to show he was completely serious about it.

"Well than let's do it. But you have to bark like a dog and sleep at the end of the bed unless I say otherwise. And I won't use those stupid rings. You look sexy in them but they look painful. And lose your pants where starting now." Gray said.

Natsu's face lite up and he took his pants off revealing his monster cock at last ten inches most likely more. Throwing them across the room already forgotten.

"Get of the bed." Gray said as he took the leash and natsu got off the bed on all fours his tail wagging like a happy puppy. "Lay down with your butt in the air and tail out of the way."

Gray had already seen something in the bag he wanted to use. He went the bag. Looking at what was there and found a bullet vibrator and a dildo with a skinny hole in the middle. He unplugged the bluet and stuck the wire through the center of the dildo then plugging the wire back in. He then found something to hold the dildo in place. A bottle of lube and a cock ring.

Gray went back to natsu wating hole with the viberator and the bottle of lube. Along with the cock ring. He lubed his fingers then rimmed natsu's hole before Pushing two in.

Natsu gasped at the intrusion. With his other hand gray slide the cock ring on natsu's little dragon. Scissoring his entrance then pulled out. Natsu whimpered at the loss which made gray smirk.

Gray coated the dildo and bulet and shoved it in natsu's hole. Natsu cried out half in pain half in pleasure. Gray than put a leather band between nastsus legs hooking it to the cock ring underside. He took the other straps and did the same thing. It looked like natsu had black leather stip thoung that hooked to the cock ring.

Natsu was panting hard. Gray almost forgot about the vibrator settings. He grabbed the remote and turned it to three out of five. Natsu's eyes widened and he fell to the ground screaming with the need to cum.

"Please gray!" Natsu screamed.

"No not yet. Get up." Gray said pulling the leash natsu was trying to comply and obey but it was so difficult. He didn't even dare move his tail at the moment.

He got up on shaky limbs feeling the thing still in him vibrating against his walls. Gray brought him to the front room and then to the front door. Natsu did not like where this was going.

"Gray what are you doing?" Natsu asked halting as gray took the door handle.

"I think my little dragon needs some fresh air." Gray said opening the door letting natsu crawl out on all fours first. Seeing natsu's fine ass with the dildo in his hole made gray wont to cum at that very moment.

Instead he kicked natsu's side hip moving the vibrator to press against Natsu's prostate. Natsu felt like he had an electric bolt running through him. He fell with his chest on the ground..

"Ahhh!" Natsu let out a scream that was very loud and had the runes not be sound proof all of magnolia would have heard him. Natsu's wings slightly unfolded.

"Keep unfolding those wings ." Gray said pulling natsu to keep following him. Natsu fully extended his wings and tried to keep up with gray.

Gray sat down in the grass pulling Natsu's lesh to him. He grabbed the vibrator remote he had stuck in Natsu's collar and turned it up to four. "Come on pet sit down." Gray said patting the grass spot next to him.

Natsu laid on his right side folding his right wing so he does not damage it and gray allows it since they were too beautiful to mess up.

Gray grabbed his own cock and started to rub the hard flesh. When he got a greasy idea.

"Natsu suck me." Gray said.

Natsu wrapped his lips around the ice mages

cock. He licked and sucked and hollowed and moaned and deep throated grays length until he came in. Natsu's mouth forcing natsu to swallow it.

"Well you have been good you can now cum." Gray said and with the snaps of his fingers the cock ring loosened to allow natsu to cum with a scream.

"Good dragon." Gray said stroking natsu's hair and between his wings. He went along the honey part of the wing hearing natsu gasp when gray reached the ring. Then gray went to the soft inner part that was a lighter pink than his hair. Feeling the wolf velvet gray could have fallen asleep in the rape of those wings.

Natsu on the other hand was trying to hold back laughter. He's wings were very ticklish and gray was petting very softly and it ticked even more. Resisting the urge to laugh and snap his wing closed very very difficult to do.

"Gray please stop." Natsu said letting a little laughter out in his voice.

"Why you seem to like it." Gray said now taking both hands and doing the same thing all over the wing.

That's when the dame broke natsu started laughing hysterically. Shaping his wing closed so fast it hurt. Natsu was still on the ground rolling as much as his wings and tail would let him.

"Natsu did I say you could do that?" Gray asked sorta upset that natsu had not let him play with the wing anymore.

"I am sorry I tried to warn you. That area is very ticklish I tried to hold back but it felt so good." Natsu said sorrow in his eyes for not obeying. He crawled back to gray wrapping himself around gray so that his head rested on his tail. He covered gray with a wing smelling rain but not wanting to move.

Gray saw natsu fall asleep the wing still cave ring him. Ten minutes later he found out why the wing was there. It started to rain.

"God dammit natsu you knew about the ya didn't you?" Gray said the sleeping boy. Gray saw the rain softly washing over natsu's face. Seeing how innocent the boy was made gray forget every thing natsu had told him about freed. He almost forgot about the wings and tails and horns and claws that natsu now possessed.

He then heard a whimper from natsu and the vibration of the toy inside natsu's hole. "Shit! Hold on natsu I am taking it out." He said to the sleeping boy.

He turned off the vibrator and turned around. He unhooked the straps from the ring. He took of the cock ring and heard another whimper form natsu. Gray tried not to touch the wing as he took out the dildo very carefully the bullet followed the wire. That woke natsu up with a scream at the loss.

"Aghhhh!" Natsu shouted not moving his wing once.

"Sorry I forgot needed to get it out." Gray said to the slayer.

Natsu's pink hair was plastered to his horns and his face from the rain. He didn't smile. He didn't have any facial expression. He just lowered his head back onTo his hands. closing his eyes once more he spoke.

"Gray why does Fred hate me so much?" He asked.

Gray just stared at the boy. "Natsu I don't know but let's go back in the house your all wet."

"And your dry. I can handle the water." Natsu said. But he obeyed gray and got up staring on two legs so he could keep his wing above grays head.

"I never said you could stand. But I will let it slide this once." Gray said grabbing natsu's lesh and the vibrator and other toys. They walked in to natsu's small house unaware that someone was watching them the whole time.

"Gray." Natsu warned. They were curled up in natsu's bed after natsu flamed up to dry off. Natsu was wrapped around gray the same way that they were out in the rain.

Gray was playing with the metal rings again but not in a bad way just touching them to make shut they were real and not a dream.

"I wonder if I could take these out for you." Gray said folded in the arms of his strong bond dragon. Natsu's body went stiff.

"I have tried melting them. Had gajeel try and eat them. Tried pulling them out which hurt like hell. Although hell has fire so I guess worse than hell. Trust me they won't come out." Natsu said sadly.

"Wait how could gajeel try and eat them?" Gray asked.

Natsu shrugged, "Told him they were piercings I didn't want. He said he could take them out."

"I thought you couldn't change any other time." Gray said stroking natsu's tail that was around him and kept him safe from everything.

"Hehe yeah that's not true at all. I can change any other time. I get the wings the tail and shorter horns. The claws aren't as long either. Although still could beat up Erza and laxus at the same time although now I could beat all the s-class wizards up and the master." Natsu smirked at that putting his head back on his hands but keeping a watchful eye on grays shocked face.

"Than why don't you use that when fighting or even fly everywhere so we don't hear you complain about stupid motion sickness all the time?" Gray asked.

Natsu's eyes darkened and his smirk disappeared almost instenstenly. Natsu got out of the bed and walked out the door of the bedroom and gray heard a slams of the front door.

Gray went out to look for natsu when he heard sniffling coming from the roof.

"Natsu get your scaly ass back down here. Never took that collar off of you so you're mine!" Gray shouted.

"You don't get it though do you?!" Natsu shouted looking of the roof. His wings folded behind him and his tail thumping on the roof shingles.

"Don't get what?" Gray shouted back. The rain had stopped so gray looked natsu straight in his dark eyes clearly.

"I am a monster! I would scare everyone and before you say anything gajeel never saw these!" Nats pointed to his wings. "I can hold them still partly out for a short period of time and it hurts a lot! I would only scare the people I care about the most. I don't want my family to see me like this. Never have! Never will!"

He turned so his back was facing gray. "Then why did you let me see?" Gray asked him. "Why did you let your rival see your weak spots. You're ticklish spots."

"Cause I...I...I l-love you." Natsu said not facing gray for the rejection that was Bound to happen. The fact that natsu had told him was the scariest thing natsu had ever done. Fighting Zero would have been way better than this.

"Natsu..." Gray whispered. Shock on his face. Not believing he just heard that. Now everything makes sense. Natsu telling me about the mating show gem the shortcut letting me tie him up like a dog. Gray thought to himself.

Suddenly a brilliant idea went through his head. Gray ran into the hose and ran to the bag.

"I knew it!" Gray said to himself pulling it what looked like a remote.

He ran back outside to find natsu laying on the roof like he had been around gray. Natsu went white in the face fear of the rejection. He curled himself into a ball and turned his back to gray. But before he could gray saw the collar had the same electric symbol as the remote.

"Natsu you have until the count of three to get down here." Gray said knowing full well it wasn't going to work.

"No."

"One."

"No."

"Two."

"Not happening."

"Ok I warned you, three." And with that gray pushed a button on the remote sending a pleasure of electricity through the collar and into natsu's body straight to his cock. Since he was still naked natsu thirst against the roof turning him on even more.

"Ahh. No gray! Please not that!" Natsu shouted.

"Now come down here or I do it again." Gray theretend. Natsu fell to the ground instantly. "Don't touch your self you have been a bad little dragon who needs to be punished." And with that gray slips on the cock ring they had been using earlier in the day.

"God damn you gray!" Natsu panted.

Gray looked outside and saw that it had increased with four inches of snow.

"Hey natsu before we continue why did it snow outside the doom and rain in the doom?" Gray asked.

"Why should I tell you?!" Natsu asked in anger.

"Cause if you don't I will sap you again." Gray said bringing his finger to the sap button. Natsu's face went white.

"Fine! I will tell you! Just no more! The doom keeps heat in. But whether can get in. I produce more body heat during this time than usual and it heats the whole doom up causing the snow to become rain! There happy?" Natsu shouted getting back up or trying to be for gray kicked him back down.

"Never said to get up did I?" Gray said. "Now follow me I won't to have some fun with my bound dragon." Gray hummed walking in the house again.

He heard natsu's claws hit the wooden floor and the thumping if his tail on the ground. Gray walked to natsu's room to the black bag. He pulled out some more leashes, a vibrator, a muzzle ball, and some magic restraining hand cuffs.

"Lay on the bed. Eagle style. Wings out. Tail... Hmm tail pointed to the end bed." As natsu got into the position gray said to gray hooked a leash to the collar and rings. The leashes dangled off the bed making natsu grunt with pain but he didn't say anything.

Gray than put the muzzle ball into natsu's mouth and strapped the leather bands around his head and hooked up in the back. Gray made sure not to pull the pink hair yet. He then went under the bed, grabbing all the lashes he put them under he hexane forze then as tightly as he could to the under belly of the bed to hold natsu in place.

Gray herd natsu scream through the muzzle at the pain the rings were causing him. Gray just smirked. Getting out from under the bed gray grabbed both of natsu's hands above his head and hooked on the cuffs around the metal headboard.

Once he was done he went to the end of the bed looking at his work. Natsu had his wings out and tail held down. His collar was pulled up to his jaw because of the leash. His hands bound above his head all that was left was to bind his legs witch gray did with his ice. And natsu screamed again at the sudden cold, thrusting his whole body up and he screamed even louder with pain at the rings.

Tears came to natsu's eyes but never let them fall.

"Now that was fun. You make a great pet dragon you know that?" Gray said to the bound dragon slayer. "But I have more things planned. So suck it up!" Gray said coming up beside natsu with the vibrator.

He started to tease natsu's hole with it rubbing it up and down the length of his hard cock to the bad of his tail. Some time pressing in a little but never enough to enter him.

"Yeah know you really have been a bad little dragon." And with that gray shoved the vibrator into natsu's unprepared hole.

Natsu screamed again and thrust upward with his whole body and pulled on the rings causing even more pain to course through his body.

Gray felt bad for the rings in natsu's most weak spots. So he took out the muzzle. "Ok I will make a deal with you. I will freeze the rings so they go numb and all you feel is the pleasure I will be giving you." Gray stated before natsu interrupted him.

"Yes please yes!" Natsu screamed the plea. Gray emerged ever knowing natsu could make such lovely sounds.

"But you have to tell me two things first. Understand?" Gray asked rubbing one of natsu's nibbles.

"Y-yes anything just make the pain stop!" Natsu screamed. Letting his tears finally fall.

"Why don't you change when your fighting enemies? Your stronger in this form why not use it?" Grab asked.

"Cause I am a monster! Ok?! I can't control it! There's something else! Another personality that wants to take over. Wants to full fill my inner desires. And this is the only time I can't hold it back! It wants to fight like me and protect my family and..." Natsu paused looking away and into the distance.

"And what?" Gray asked though he thought he knew the answer was going to eat everything in town.

"...and to mate with the one I truly love." Natsu said still not looking gray in the eye.

This shocked gray. He was going to have his second question be how long did natsu love him but he changed his mind.

"Why do you like to be bound? You said that when freed had done it you liked it but wished it had been me. Why?" Gray asked knowing how much natsu loved to be in control.

"Cause being bound out of control of your self. Being forced to do things you wanted usually do. I love being in control but my pride gets in the way I can't...c-cum on my own I need someone to make me do it. Force me to do this. My pride says not buy I won't it so badly." Natsu said turning his head to face gray the collar and horns preventing him from completely turning his head.

"Pride, huh? Well I will tie you up and beat that pride right of you it allowing you to do anything unless I say so. Weather it be on a mission or in bed you will do exactly as I say." Gray said pulling roughly at the nibble he had been playing with. "Well I am satisfied with those answers so I will reward you."

Natsu sighed in relief. Gray thrust the muzzle back into natsu's mouth. That he reached over to each ring on natsu's wings and froze them but left the tail ring alone.

"I love it when you scream so I will leave just that one alone. But I will take the hooks off of you horns." Gray did as he had said.

"Now I will move that vibrator for you." Gray turned on the vibrator and natsu went still and then started to moan in pleasure at the sensation. Nether boy realized that there was someone watching them from the rafters.

Gray went to the bag again and pulled out a whip. And was about to start wiping natsu when something fell from the ceiling.

"Thanks gray you got him all set up for me." Gray watched as freed stood up.

"No you can't have him! He's mine! He doesn't even like you!" Gray shouted letting go of the whip and letting it fall to the ground ready to fight.

But Befor gray could do anything freed sent him flying into the wall and set up runes that prevented him from helping his dragon.

"Now you can sit there and watch. You can listen to but we can't hear you so screaming won't help you." Freed said picking up the while gray had dropped. "Oh and look you tried to stop the pain from the rings how nice." Freed easily broke grays ice.

"And look you unhooked his horns and put a muzzle on him? It doesn't need your sympathy gray. It can't feel pain you know." Freed said taking out the muzzle pulling natsu's hair getting no reaction of pain from the pinkette. He also rehooked natsu's horns.

"Nooooo! Stop he doesn't like you!" Gray shouted pounding on the incisional wall. Knowing they can't hear him.

"Gray it's so funny how you try and take putty on it. This monster needs to be restrained." Freed said pushing the vibratory into natsu harder with the whip. Aegean no reaction from natsu excepted a single tear out of his left eye.

"Yeah see it was just acting for you gray it has no feelings. It doesnt love you never has. Although why it shared so much with you I don't know. It has never talked that much befor." Freed said. Shrugging freed started wiping natsu's wings and tail. His chest his erect cock. He hit the horns and the leashes to pull on the rings over and over again.

Gray could do nothing but watch and wonder why natsu made no signs at pain or feeling. Why did freed keep referring to natsu as and it and monster? Gray wondered to himself. After watching freed hit his natsu for twenty minutes he couldn't take it anymore so gray curled up into a ball on the ground waiting for it all to stop.

"Now I think it has had enough punishment for one day time for fun time!" Freed said.

That made gray sit up and watch in horror as freed took off his pants enough to release his cock. It was big but no where even close to natsu's size.

Freed then turned of the vibrator and tore it out of natsu's hole. Than he thrust himself in. Grabbing the tops of natsu's wings and thrusting as hard and as quick as he could. Grunting freed released everything he had into natsu's hole.

"God! The monster feels so good inside. So hot and so obedient." Freed said cleaning himself up and pulling his pants back on. "Well gray thanks for getting it ready for me. The shield will go down in about ten minutes before you can check on the monster here." Freed said pointing to natsu who had not even squeaked the whole time. His eyes shaded by his pink bangs.

Freed than left the room and gray heard the front for open and slam closed. Only than did natsu man any noise.

"Now do you see I am a monster I am an it. Not a person. Not human not even a dragon just a monster. That why freed dose this and that's why master has stopped coming to see me. I am scary and can't be controlled." Natsu said crying now his arms losing blood and going numb. He couldn't feel his feet any more and he was ready to pass out from the pain in his groin, horns, wings, and tail.

Natsu did pass out before gray got out and he instantly untied natsu. Carefully folding his wings on to his back. He rolled natsu into his side knowing that his tail must be killing him in that position.

He then proceeded to take the cock ring off. Gray went to the bathroom to get a washcloth he got it wet and came back to the bed. Gray cleaned off freeds cum of natsu's tail and hole. He went back to the bag praying natsu had been smart enough to buy ointment for wounds like this. And sure enough he wasn't.

"Stupid flame-brain never thinkin you could get hurt." Gray said to himself.

He went back to the passed out dragon slayer and seeing he was still hard decided to help natsu out with it.

He reached around natsu's body to his cock and started to jerk him off. He could hear natsu moan in his sleep knowing full well the dragon slayer could sleep through just about anything gray kept going.

Feeling the tightness in his own pants gray unzipped his pants enough to realize his hardness and started to jack himself of in time with his other hand on natsu's cock.

Gray moaned and started to thrust against nasus scaly back feeling cold of his hands and the heat of natsu's back made him go even harder on his own cock along with natsus.

They came together both screaming with release but gray was the only one awake. He grabbed the wash cloth again and cleaned them both up. Then he curled into natsu's chest feeling the heat of the dragons body surround him entirely.

He was just barely awake when he felt natsu shift in his sleep and wraped his arms, his wings, and his tail around gray. Natsu's horns poked gray and then Natsu shifted his head so that his chin resting in grays messy hair up to his nose.

**Then gray fell asleep feeling safe against the whole world in the dragon slayer arms. Gray felt composed to say "goodnight natsu. I love you, you flame brian." And he fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mira I never thought I would say this but it's too quiet here where are natsu and gray?" Lucy asked the white haired barmaid.

"Gray left to go see natsu this morning. Really early to no one was even here yet." Mira said.

"Shouldn't gray be back though it's almost dinner time and it gets really cold this time of year." Lucy said then realized something. "Wait why did gray go to natsu's house?"

"Well natsu is on his yearly out of commission and gray just found out about it. I think gray went to fight natsu or somthin." Mira replied.

"No one should be fighting natsu right now. They would lose whether there Erza or gray or even you Mira you would even lose to a fight right now wth natsu. I think I would even lose a fight with him right now." The master said walking up to the two girls.

"Master I completely respect your judgment but I doubt that. That fire eater couldn't beat gray up let alone Erza or Mira or even you." Lucy said.

"Yeah got right that would be to easy for him a challenge would be the four of us teaming up against natsu right now then it may be a fair fight not even." The master said sitting down on the bar and Mira handed him a drink.

"I thought natsu was sick why do you think he can fight that many powerful wizards at once?" The blonde asked.

"Natsu is special. He's strong any way without have to use his full power but during this time of year he's... Stronger per say. That's all I can tell you though. He has only allowed three people and maybe gajeel know about what's going on." Master said.

"Who are the three?" The two girls asked at the same time.

"Freed, myself and now Gray. Although I bet we are going to see a fight to the death between gray and freed in a few days I can guarantee it." The master said.

"But I thought gray didn't even know about this time of year for natsu." Mira said.

"Oh he didn't. I never let him. Always sent him on missions before the week started and calculated how long natsu would be out of commission and how long the mission should take. I cut it close last year though got he later the same day natsu came back. Though natsu really wanted to see gray this time so I made sure gray stayed and went to visit natsu this time." The master said.

"Why gajeel than?" Lucy asked.

"And freed?" Mira chipped in.

"Gajeel for the simple fact that he's older than natsu and he's a fellow dragon slayer. Never happens to him but he may know something. And freed because with out his runes very bad things would happen and the army may be called in. That's all I can gay without giving to much away. If natsu wants you to know he will tell you himself." The master said getting up and heading back to his office.

Lucy got up and went to were gajeel was sitting alone in a booth eating iron things.

"What do you won't blonde?" The iron dragon asked.

Lucy sat down and befor gajeel could protest she asked "what's going on with natsu?"

That froze gajeel an iron rod hanging out of his mouth. "Not here. Meet me at your place sunset. No one around not even those little spirit things. I won't even bring Pantherlily. Now leave me alone princess."

Lucy got up and went back to Mira.

"So what he say?" Mira asked.

"I think I will find out what's going on with natsu at sunset." Lucy said paying for her drink and grabbed her winter jacket any went home.

At sun set there was a knock at her door. She answered it and found gajeel standing there shifting from foot to foot. Never looking her in the eye. Looking very uncomfortable to say the least.

"Come in. Won't some tea? Coco? Iron?" Lucy asked him.

"No I am good." He went to sit but got up again walking around.

"So what's up?" Lucy asked the iron dragon.

"I don't know much and that's only because Metallica told me but since it deals with fire dragons he didn't have much info either. Plus the only reason he told me about it was in case I meet one at any point in time." Gajeel stopped and paused in is walking. He sniffed the room. "God salamander really does love it here don't he?"

"Yeah he sneaks in here all the time." Lucy said. "What else about natsu?"

"Oh right. So fire dragons go on a week long rampage per say. They fulfill their inner desires in the week. Most just kill things mate eat sleep stuff like that. But natsu is different. Those aren't his inner desires. From what I gather from the things I have learned about him in the time I have been here." He paused and looked at Lucy aegean. But she urged him to continue.

"I would leave. Levy would Kill me If she found out I was here and natsu would..." He shivered. " I don't even want to know what Natsu would do to me."

Gajeel started towards the door but Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. Saying, "tell me or I will tell natsu you tried to hurt me." It was a hunch and it got rewarded with the iron dragon slayers face going so white Lucy was afraid he would pass out.

"Ok fine! Just don't tell him that! He will get peridural and won't to mate with the one he truly loves. He will protect everyone in cares about but manly his mate. I bet he also doesn't want anyone to see his true form. He grows wings, claws, a tail, and horns. There's something else you need to know on the most sensitive parts of his wings tail and horns have rings in them. Touch them he will cry out almost kill you. He had me try and remove them by eating them but it anted come out." Gajeel said in a rush. "That's all I know I swear!"

"Who will he want to mate with?" Lucy asked him.

"Someone strong. Someone who could handle he demon inside and control him. Someone he trusts and someone he knows fairly well. Someone who won't betray him at all and if they did they did it for a good reason and he knows that. That's who he will mate with. Now can I go?" Gajeel asked literally ready to run away.

"Fine go I have to think." Lucy said but before she finished her sentence he was gone.

-Natsu's house-

Natsu's was running trying to find a clearing to take off from. Someone was chaconne him shooting at his with magic guns.

He called out the only name he knew he could trust, "Gray! Help me! Gray!"

Suddenly something tore in to his left wing. He screamed in pain.

"Gray help! Help me!" He shouted again. Feeling another bullet through his other wing. He screamed again.

Than something shook his shoulder. A cold hand was there to Ceres his cheek. He knew who that was. When it left him all he could do was shout for gray to come back to him.

Then natsu's eyes shot open. He sat up screaming grays name and breathing fire. At the wall on the far end of his bed. He was drenched in sweat.

Gray was still asleep but natsu had to get out of the house and get a breath of fresh air. Natsu didn't care that he had torched one of his bed room walls. He could clean it up later he just wanted to sit on the roof and look at the dragon constellations Lucy had showed him three months before.

He left the house and jumped to the roof not even bothering to unfold his wings since he had always been able to get to the roof just by jumping.

He hoisted himself up on to the roof sitting there and let his legs and the tip of his tail dangal off.

It was just past midnight. Natsu quickly found the stray dragon that have him hope that one day he would find igneel aegean.

He remembered his dream and unfolded his wings to see if they were still in tact.

He felt along the velvet and found that there were no burning holes from magic bullets.

He folded his wings back up and listened to the night inside his doom. Not wanting the morning to come. He knew that freed would show up with food and maybe the master would come by to say hi. But that was unlikely since the master was so bussei he may not have the time to go check on the dragon slayer.

Natsu heard the front door of his house open. He pulled his legs and tail up not wanting to be seen.

He saw gray come out. No shirt although natsu could have sworn he had went to bed with his shirt on.

Gray threaded his hand through his hair and let out a sigh and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his lighter and a smoke.

Natsu gave a scale to the ice Mage. "I thought you gave up that gross habit." Natsu said covering his face with his scarf.

Gray jumped and almost lost his cigarette.

"Natsu! Don't scare me like that!" He shouted and put his hand on his chest feeling his heart beating going really fast.

"I thought you were in the bathroom or the rafters." Gray said putting the smoke in his mouth and tried to light it.

"Nah had a bad dream almost burned the house down in the process so I came outside." Natsu said shrugging.

"You have bad dreams? And you almost burned the house down with me in it really?!" Gray said angrily at natsu but more upset he couldn't get the cigarette to lite.

"Yeah got a problem with that?! My past just doesn't want to leave me alone that's all." Natsu said. He saw how much trouble gray was having with the lighter.

"Here." Natsu jumped down next to gray and blew some fire on the end.

"Thanks." Gray said as natsu jumped back to the roof. "How do you do that?"

"How do I do what? Lit a fire? I dunno I just do." Natsu said with a shrug not really caring.

"No I mean how are you able to do all those fancy fighting styles? And jumping around the way you do?" Gray asked leaning against the side of house.

"I dunno I just do. I train hard all the time. In fact it's part of the reason I don't use my transformation when fighting. I don't want to use the beast side I just want it to be me that's all." Natsu said looking up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Gray asked not understanding what natsu was saying and felt he should change the subject.

Natsu looked down at gray. He dropped to the ground again. He opened his wings and grabbed gray by the arms. Natsu hosted the two of them to the roof.

"What are you doing put me down?!" Gray shouted and was set gently onto the roof.

Natsu landed next to him.

"Looking at the sky. Lucy showed me the great Draco the dragon constellation. I was told story's about him as bedtime stories from igneel." Natsu said pointing to a group of stars.

Gray nodded trying to act like he knew what natsu was talking about. "What where theses story's?" Gray asked and natsu's eye immediately lite up.

"There was once a dragon king. He had a son named draco. Draco was a powerful dragon slayer." Natsu said looking at gray and seeing shock in his eyes.

"Wait I thought Draco was a dragon?!" Gray interrupted when Natsu paused.

"Let me finish. Anyway Draco was a powerful dragon slayer. He was son to a gold fire dragon. By the way there are three types of fire dragon red, gold, and blue. When the king was walking he found a fortune teller. The fortune teller took this opportunity to tell the great dragon that Draco will one day become a mix between red and gold dragon. He will one day turn into a dragon." Natsu said. Waving his hands and using his body to act out the story.

"The king dragon was overjoyed and he flew as fast as he could back to tell Draco the good news. When he got back to the Castle he found it destroyed and in shambles. The king searched for Draco in the rubble. When he found his he found his son he tried and tried to bring him back but soon found it impossible. He thought about what the fortune teller had said and the king decided to use his magic to turn Draco into a constellation in the form of a dragon." Natsu finished and was unknowingly flying.

"Natsu your flying. And I thought you said Draco was a great worrier." Gray said.

"Oh so I am. I do that sometimes." he dropped back down. than continued. "Draco was a great worrier. I just gave you the short version since I would have to try a little harder to remember all of his great fights. All the enemies he's fought. I just never knew where his stares where is all. It cofereds me that a dragon was always watching over me when igneel left yeah know?" natsu looked at gray with those eyes that almost made him hard.

"Is that so? Well than you are just full of surprises aren't you? My little fire dragon." Gray said not knowing that natsu was completely against cute names.

"No cute names ice princess." Natsu said in such a tone it made all hope of gray getting hard go away almost instantly.

"You were cool with them before though." Gray pointed out praying to god that natsu wouted kill him for that.

"No I wasn't I just never showed it dumb ass." Natsu said not looking at gray anymore.

This was getting awkward gray had to change the topic and now.

"So what up with you and freed any way?" Gray asked and regretted it immediately. Natsu covered his eyes with his bangs his jaw tightened and his hands made fists.

"Look I don't get it either ok? Since this started he's been my guard. Infact I requested it be him since he could take the time out without it hurting him in any way. But six years ago he started to do things I was still a kid then so I didn't really understand at first. A year later he put the rings in and started to have freeds play time. Two years ago I tried to tell the master. The master immediately asked freed about it and freed said he had not done such things. When I told him about the rings freed said I couldn't prove anything. So I brought out the wings only since I didn't want to lose control and stuff and the rings where I donno invisible to the master. Of course they were still there I could feel them but the master couldn't see them. So it was my word against freeds, and of course master believed freed more." Natsu said clenching and uncle thing his fists.

"Why would the Master believed freed? You may be destructive, and an idiot sometimes. Along with cute and stuff. But you never lie to anyone not even your enemies." Gray said not looking at natsu whose headshot up when he heard gray call him cute.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked making sure it wasn't something he misheard.

"Said you would never lie especially about something like this." Gray said as if it was no big deal. He turned and saw natsu blushing in the moon light.

"No before that you said I was cute." Natsu said his face getting even redder.

"Oh did I? Oops sorry my bad I forgot you don't like cute names I guess." Gray chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah and you better not do it again either!" Natsu said putting up a tough guy act even though gray saw in natsu's eyes that he liked it.

Natsu jumped off the roof and went inside.

"Hey wait flame brain! I can't get down by myself! It's two stories high come back natsu!" Gray shouted to the dragon slayer who piped his head out again.

"Oh sorry forgot about that." Natsu jumped back up to the roof and grabbed gray by the armpits and flew back to the ground.

"There happy now?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah thanks. But seriously how do you do that?!" Gray asked natsu aegean.

"Like I said I just do!" Natsu yelled back going back inside. Gray followed him back to the bedroom.

Natsu had already flopped down and was snoring away asleep already. Gray could only smile at this. He went to put a blanket on natsu and found he had covered himself with his wings instead.

_I wonder if he sleeps like this a lot. Alone and forgotten until a fight comes about and then he's known as salamander. I wonder if anyone knows his real name. _Gray thought to himself.

Gray went to lay on the couch when he heard natsu say something.

"No gray come back! No don't leave me! Please come back!" Natsu shouted in his sleep.

Gray rushed to natsu's side. When he got there he touched natsu's forehead and two arms shoot out and pulled him into a hug as wings covered him he felt natsu snuggle into him. When he tried to pull away natsu just held on tighter.

Gray smiled and fell asleep in natsu's arms till the first morning light shined through the windows and gray found himself alone in the bed.

"Damn it where did he go now?" Gray asked no one in particular.

He looked around and found the pants he swore he went to bed in. He pulled them on and did his morning stretches. He looked up at the rafters and almost screamed like Wendy.

When he looked up he saw natsu tied up by the rings to the rafters. His hands tied behind his back. His legs were spread apart with his tail pointing upwards. He was completely naked not even his scarf was where it should be. His bangs covering his eyes and his head hung limply. Natsu was gagged and seemed to be unconscious. The Collar that marked natsu as grays was torn up and put on natsu's hard cock obviously to prevent him from coming. He had red marks all over his body and when he looked closely he saw they spelled freed on natsu's chest.

Gray heard clapping at the door way. He looked and saw freed standing there. "Well good morning. I was dropping off natsu's food for the day when I walk in on you two hugging. Now I do believe that he was mine first so you have no claim to him at all. I know he told you about the last six years, yes?"

Gray just nodded his head in horror.

"Well good. So don't go to the master causes not even this thing-" freed pointed to natsu's limb unconscious body."-so I completely doubt he will believe you on this. I mean the two of you are rivals and it can't show it's true form in the open."

Freed shrugged.

"That's not true! You dumb bastard! Natsu is not a monster and he's not an it either! He's a person who doesn't like you at all! In fact I think he slightly fears you." Gray heard freed chuckling.

"Good he should be. I mean after what I have done to the monster it doesn't seem untrainable at all." Freed paused and looked at natsu who had began to wake up with a groan of pain. When his face raised gray could see that there were bloody strips next to his eyes and another one on the opposite one on his neck so that it was symmetrical.

"Look who's finally coming to. Thought you were going to sleep the whole time my little dragon." Freed said. "Oh and the master is coming to check on you at noon for an hour or two. Have fun." And with that freed left natsu hanging from the rafters and gray stunned.

Gray could see that natsu's eyes were full of fear yet his facial expression gave away nothing else.

When gray had waited a good ten minutes before he was sure freed was gone he went to the kitchen to find a knife.

He then went back to the bedroom and made an ice tower so he could reach natsu.

"It's ok I am going to cut you down just hold a minute." Gray said removing the gag first.

**"I am sorry. I am sorry I wanted to wake you up but freed threatened to kill you." Natsu sobbed not at all concerned with his condition.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gray could only laugh as he cut the collar on natsu's cock which made natsu moan with slight pleasure. Than worked on the horns. Next gray worked to free the tail than the feet and made another smaller town of ice to support natsu from putting all the strain on his wings. When gray cut all the ropes to the wings they easier into closed position.

Gray lowered the tower that held natsu up and then the bigger one. When they got back to the ground gray laid natsu on his side and cut off the bands holding his wrists.

"Yeah know I heard that there was food. Saw it on your counter and everything. There was a praise of steak the size of happy. And a whole chicken. There were some good looking deserts to. I can set up some fire for you to if you won't." Gray said knowing natsu loved food more than anything except for happy and the guild.

Natsu's face turned towards gray with a slight smile on his face. Gray helped the dragon slayer up and to the kitchen. He sat natsu at the table that had burn marks all over it.

"Well I think it's time for you to get a new table huh?" Gray said and natsu gave a sheepish look to the ice Mage.

Gray brought over the food and the first aid kit. He then went back to the bedroom to Search for the scaly scarf natsu carried so much about. He found it in a crumpled pile next to natsu's side of the bed. He found that there was a little blood on the scarf but not enough to be noticeable unless examined closely. He grabbed a pair of natsu's boxers.

Gray went back to the kitchen and found natsu sitting there waiting patiently for gray to come back the food untouched.

"Here." Gray said throwing the boxers at natsu who rushed to put them on. "Now let me see those cuts."

Gray said not showing the scarf yet.

"Gray did you find anything else in there?" Natsu asked. Gray know what he meant. Natsu wanted his scarf.

"I did but let me bandage you up first the master will be here at noon." Gray said putting three bandages on the cuts on natsu's eyes and neck.

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Really the master is coming to see me?! Yeah! We are going to have to clean the house!" Natsu said joyfully.

Gray applied some ointment to natsu's chest for the welts that spelled freeds name. Once he was done with that gray said, "Now if you promise never to let anyone use me to get to you again I have somthing for you."

"Yah ok I promise. Now what is it?" Natsu said reluctantly.

Gray pulled out the scarf and natsu went berserk.

"Oh my god gray thank you! I thought freed had destroyed it! Thank you so much for finding it!" Natsu sniffed it inhaling the scent and wrapped it around his neck.

"Wait that bastard threatened to destroy your scarf?!" Gray said in such anger he froze half the table.

"Threatened? No. Worse. He blinded me and said he had destroyed it. I had no choice but to believe him." Natsu said with sorrow.

"Well he didn't so let's eat and clean your house up." Gray said. Taking a leg from the chicken and some of the desserts.

"Oh of course don't want the master to see this mess." Natsu said and started to chow down with inhuman speed or Natsu speed which ever was faster at eating.

Once there were done. They split up with gray on the front part of the house and natsu in the back part.

It took about an hour to clean the whole house. Gray so found out the hard way why natsu never has any trash bags.

Gray what wondering where to throw away old food containers so he asked natsu where he should put them.

"What?! Throw away? I don't even know what that means!" Natsu was seriously confused at this.

"Well what do you do with your trash than?" Gray asked.

"Eat it of course." Natsu said like it was no big deal. Gray was totally dumbfounded by this.

"People don't eat trash stupid." Gray said.

"Well of course not that would be gross. I lit it I fire than eat it. Guess I ain't that sick." Natsu said lighting a fire on the old container. And waited for it to grow then stuffed it in his month.

"You are so gross." Gray said disgusted. "I may have to punish you later for that."

"Yeah well I only do that when food money is tight. Most of the time I throw it out the window and have a burn pile." Natsu answered not understanding what Gray meant by punishment but he will.

When it was lunch time natsu had eaten all his food and was waiting by the window waiting for the master. The biggest smile on his face. His tail was wagging and his wings opened and closed with anticipation.

Gray sat next to him. "You really don't like to be lonely do you?" Gray asked.

Natsu face went down and his smile disappeared. His tail and wings flamed down. "No I don't. I don't want anyone to leave me ever again."

"What do you mean the guild has always been there for you even with that crazy dragon scientist lady." Gray said feeling bad about that still.

"Yeah the guild has been there for the seven years I have been here." Natsu said looking out the window long fully.

"Seven years? Oh that's right the master found you after igneel left. Has it really been seven years that we have known each other?" Gray said not knowing the importance of what he had said. Gray had joined the guild give or take a year and a half before natsu had. Gray was also older and taller than than the dragon slayer. He was only older by a year maybe but he was taller than natsu by at least four inches.

"You don't get it though do you?" Nash looked at gray with sadness in his eyes. It was at that moment gray heard the rain coming down not just in the doom but outside it to.

"Get what?" Gray asked.

"When every one talks about how bad their past is I won't to scream. You knew your parents. You knew when your birthday was and where you come from original and you know what happened to them. Then you found Ur and Lyon your second family. And you know they're both out there watching over you. And than you found the guild. Three family's and you know them all." Natsu said. Gray didn't know where this was going but he wanted to find out why this made natsu so upset.

"I on the other hand don't know who my real parents are or my birthday or where I originally come from. Igneel was the only one I have the earliest memories of. Even gajeel and Wendy know when they were born and a little about their actual parents. I don't really care much about It but it frustrates me when people complain about it al the time. No one else has to deal with not knowing or these stupid wings or..." Natsu voice faded but gray was stunned to hear all of this. He brought natsu's head to his chest feeling the horns dig into his chest when natsu tried to pull away but gray just held on tighter and natsu relaxed into the embrace.

"Gray let me go." Natsu said with a growl. "I don't need your pity."

Gray knew that if natsu really wanted out he would be. Gray knew natsu was stronger than he was when he wanted to be. So gray rel. "I don't need your freakin pity."

Gray had fought against natsu enough times to know for a fact that if natsu wanted out he would be and since he stronger now he could also destroy gray. Gray also realized that natsu liked to be controlled. Gray would ask about it tonight.

When they separated they looked out the window to see freed walking in with the master. They stopped half way and talk a little gray couldn't hear them but by natsu's smirk he figured natsu could.

"What's going on?" Gray asked.

"Freed wanted to stay with the Master to protect him from the monster but master said that he can handle the cold of an idiot." Natsu chuckled again.

"Wait what but you use fire maid and that's hot not cold..." Gray was thinking about it. And natsu decided to help him out a bit.

"Freed was talking about the monster: me. Master was talking about the cold of an idiot: you." Natsu said laughing even more. " the master called you an idiot! Hahahahaha!" Natsu was laughing at it and grays face went red.

They turned to see the master walking up to the front door. There was a knock. Gray thought nats would rush over to the door and swinging it open and almost pulling the door off its hinges. But he didn't. Instead just the opposite happened.

Natsu got up with a serious look on his face and when gray tried to talk natsu just gave her a look of be quiet or die. Gray watched as natsu went to the front door saying: "Who's there? And what's the password?"

Gray just watched as the dragon boy knowing it was master asked for a password!

"Time for your treatment..." The master said through the door.

Then together they shouted: "Dragon silence protection spell!"

There was a golden glow that covered the house for a minute and then went invisible. If gray looked really close he could see the shimmer of it.

Natsu opened the door with a huge smile. "Master I am so glad you came to visit! It's been far too long."

"Yes to long I should come up here to visit you more often." The master said back walking in.

"Sorry I meant to bring some of your favored food from Mira but I forgot sorry about that." The master said sadly to natsu.

"It's ok freed brought up some food this morning for me and gray so no worries." Natsu said. The two of them walked into the living room where gray was sitting half naked even though he swears he had a shit on a minute ago.

"Hello gray how has it been living with our own little dragon slayer?" Master said earning a death glare from natsu for that cute name.

"Uh well nothing to complain about. Although he can snore so loudly I swear freed can hear him." Gray said. The master and natsu sat on the couch across from gray.

"Ok boys let's get down to business. First of all you have a day and a half to come up with a plain to cover up your tracks. Second there is a certain green haired man we are starting to have problems with." Master said.

"What do you mean cover our tracks?" Natsu asked.

"Wow wow wow no that is not the problem here. The problem is that the master needs to know what freed is doing to you, you stupid flame brain!" Gray shouted at natsu standing up out of anger.

"Calm down gray I know what's going on. I have always known. Well ever since natsu brought it to my attention some years ago." The master said wavering off gray.

"No natsu said you took freeds word over his own!" Gray said trying to understand what the hell was going on.

The master looked at natsu who was a offing his eyes. "You told him that?! Really? Did you have the whole pouty look as well? Hmm natsu?"

"Well he was wondering what was going on and you know freed has bugs all over the place and I can't do the dragon silence spell alone. So I just said part of the truth. That's all. I would ever lie that's like eating my own fire it's just not right." Natsu said trying to explain his actions to the master.

"Part of the truth? Bugs? What the hell is going on?" Gray shouted out of pure confusion.

"Ok so what i had told you is part of the truth. Master believed me when I first told him about it but he wanted to see if freed would openly admit to everything which of course he didn't. When I showed my wing with the rings yes there were gone and yes no one can see them but I could feel them still and master could sense powerful magic consign them. When freed left we came up with a plan to smoke him out." Natsu said.

"We had been keeping you out of town for al this time because natsu didn't want you to see him like this. So this year we decided to keep you here and not go on a mission during the week so natsu showed you the secret path and we came up with a powerful spell that disapes bugs to see and hear only what the bug placer wants to see." The master says.

"Wait what I don't understand is how did you get me to go on all those missions willingly at a certain time of the year?" Gray asked how it could it have been circumstance at all.

"Oh that? That was easy really. We had Mira save the ones you would love to do. We made sure they had good pay. The most difficult thing was getting Erza and Mira to convince you to go alone the first few times but eventually they did it without needing us to Say anything." Natsu said getting up and stretching his wings and tail since he had been sitting on them directly.

This new knees completely stunned gray. Gray got up his bangs covering his eyes as he walked over to natsu. Natsu turned and gave gray an apologetic look. Then gray punched him in the face.

"Gray I wanted start a fight with him right now." The master warned.

Gray completely ignored him. "What the hell you bastard?! You crazy son of a bitch! I would have been here every freakin year for you, you dumb ass! It don't matter how strong you are right now you needed a good punch in the face!" Gray shouted at natsu who was lying on the ground stunned that anyone would dare punch him right now.

That just made natsu start to laugh, "Your right I should have told you. And I guess I deserved that one though. That's why I like you. You aren't afraid of a little strength." Nats said getting up and rubbing his cheek. Gray and the master just started at him.

"Well this getting slightly boring I think I may go take a nap now. Thanks for stopping by gramps. Oh and tell Lucy that if she wants to see me that badly she should wait and not go to the stupid iron dragon for information. I could hear her talking to him even from here." Natsu said turning his back to the two others and walking to his bed room. They heard the soft squeak of the bed as natsu landed on it and then the loud snoring of the idiot.

"It must really take it out of him yeah know." The master said.

"What?" Gray asked him not knowing what he was talking about.

"I mean it must take a lot of energy to combat the inner dragon inside him and freed all at the sad time. Have you seen it yet?" The Master asked gray getting up and walking towards the door.

"No, freed said that if it shows to head to the fire place since the flames will protect me against him." Gray said then continued to ask, "But wonder natsu just eat the flames then attack me?"

"Freed is right go I tot the flames if it does appear. And no natsu wouldn't eat the flames. At least not those since they don't exist at all. It's actually a barrier that allows humans in but not natsu." The master said.

"Wait but natsu is human isn't he?" Gray asked now concerned.

"No natsu is not human. No dragon slayer is. Especially natsu. It all depends on the strength of the dragon that raised them. And since igneel was the king of fire dragons natsu is more dragon than human. But enough human not to be considered a dragon. Keep an eye on him and keep him safe, he really does love you. I have seen it in the way he looks at you. But just remember that he needs to be controlled in and out of bed." The master winked and let the blushing gray.

Gray watched as them master left the doom of runes.

He went to the bedroom and found the dragon slayer prince snoring on the bed lying on his side. Gray smiled and decided to take a shower.

He was about to take of his cloths to find they were already gone. "Man I got to get rid of that habit." Gray said I himself as he turned in the shower.

He tried to turn it to cold and found that the job was gone. Damit natsu and his love of the heat. Gray thought.

He make a new handle out of ice and turned it on. He waited for the water to get cold since it was so used to the heat it took a few minutes gray looked for a towel while he waited. He throw the pink towel over the curtain holder.

"Oh natsu I am so making fun of you for the pink towel." Gray said to himself. He stepped into the shower and started to wash his hair.

That was suddenly a HUGE crash out in the bed room. Gray through a towel around his waist and rushed out of the bathroom.

Gray found natsu lying on the floor clutching his head shaking in a ball. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was open like he was screaming and nothing would come out. His tail was snapping and gray couldn't get close because of it.


End file.
